


Your Inspector Beckons

by TisTheEast



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisTheEast/pseuds/TisTheEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to be late, and Reid is going to be furious," she said. (Just a bit of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Inspector Beckons

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to FF.N. A little piece of fluff taking place between series 1 and 2, dedicated to the dear folks in the Deadroom. No real spoilers, save for the reveals in 1x07 about Jackson and Susan.

"You're going to be late," she said sweeping her hair up off her neck in an attempt to pin back the golden curls, her fourth try this morning.

As with the other three times, he seized the opportunity, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck. "It's fine, Darlin'."

"You're going to be late, and Reid is going to be furious."

Jackson sighed and rested his head on her bare shoulder for a moment. Shirt still unbuttoned, he turned as if to grab the jacket lying on the bed knowing Susan couldn't see his smirk as she once again began fussing with her hair.

"Reid's a big boy, he can handle things without me for bit." He whirled around, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap as he perched on the edge of the bed. Susan's feigned look of annoyance last only a second and was replaced by a brilliant smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Besides, Darlin'," Jackson said catching his breath as the kiss ended. "I'm just a hired scalpel. The dead are the only ones I'm scheduling around, and they tend not to be very particular."

As his brought his lips back to hers, Susan reached into the pocket of the forgotten jacket and pulled out a silver watch.

"And so the dead..." she said rather breathlessly between kisses. "...won't mind that's it's nearly 1 o'clock?"

Jackson pulled away from her wide-eyed, "I told Reid I'd meet him at 11:30."

Susan sat primly in his lap for a moment, eyebrows raised. Then she reached for the jacket as Jacket began to button his shirt. They stood together, and Jackson began glancing around the room, trying to remember where his hat had landed the night before in the flurry of activity that had occurred as soon as the bedroom door had shut. Susan pointed to a chair in the corner of the room and smiled.

"You've gotta stop smilin' like that, Darlin'," Jackson said moving closer to Susan instead of the hat. "Makes it hard for a man think of a good reason to leave."

"Consider it a woman's way of enticing him to return," she said brushing her lips against his.

"JACKSON!" Inspector Reid's voice bellowed through 22 Tenter Street.

Trying not to laugh, Susan handed her husband his jacket saying, "Your inspector beckons."


End file.
